50 bits of SA
by Envied kamikaze
Summary: Small flashes of SA.. DISCLAIMER: ALL FROM MY IMAGINATION. ENTER AT RISK.


50 bits of SA

The new book rise and fall just came out but I won't be able to get it for a while so if anyone has read the book can you please tell my what happens? Please spoilers are fine! I just can't wait! And really if you can do this I could like write something for you. Just ask me and tell me what you want because I'm going out of my mind I want to know what happens so much!

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirit animals. But I do have my own...

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

She found it odd that two people from such different backgrounds could be dealing with the same pain. And that two people with the same pain could help each other so much.

2\. Pain

One was a gift, the other a prisoner. One was a not so secret weapon, the other was "worthless". Which would be delivered to their friends?

3\. Animal

It's weird, having a animal be a part of you. And if the animal is a predator it's even harder to contain.

4\. Parts

They all had their parts. The hunter, the shepherd, the fighter and the OH SO necessary comic relief.

5\. Pairs

They were a team but it was like they had teams within the team. And they were never quite complete without their teammate.

boy

She loved her baby but he wasn't safe. She had to get him away before she really hurt her good little boy. She washed his feet so his next family would know that he was a good boy.

7\. Leading

Leading sheep wasn't nearly as hard as leading these people. But it was far more rewarding.

8\. Rain

She stands on the roof of the palace, arms outspread, mouth slightly open to catch the raindrops she's finally been able to bring to her people.

9\. Trainer

He had always been the youngest in his family and he had been away from his family for a long time but now it was as if he had four younger brothers and sisters, and he was going to take care of them no matter what.

10\. Blood

Who would have thought that she of all people would hate the sight of blood. One of her teammates had slaughtered sheep he took care of, another hunted animals and another had seen more street fights then he could count but she had rarely ever seen blood. It reminded her of her father and it sickened her. Especially when it was his blood.

11\. Cold

Meilin reached out and curved her fingers around Rollan's, stared up into his eyes, and the only thing she could think of was that his fingers were cold.

12\. Need

Rollan needed his jokes, Meilin needed her fight, Abeke needed her hunting, Conor needed his time in nature; it was all they could do, to stay sane.

12\. Not normal

It's peaceful, Meilin thinks, too peaceful, and she looks up from her book to find out what mischief the boys are up to now. A few cries of pain later Meilin walks back with a smirk on her face.

13\. Light

Deep inside, where no one has ever seen it, she hides a light inside and shrouds it with her death glare and mocking words; despite all that, it hasn't once gone out.

14\. Dark

He's very careful not to let anyone see the darkness inside him, eating away at his mind; despite all the jokes and laughter, it never goes away.

15\. Heal

Abeke sat down beside her friend, after all, she was the team medic and there was more then one way to heal a person; "So," she asked, "do you want to talk about it?"

16\. Confrontation

Abeke was thrown onto the desert floor, forced to listen to the words and the lies- Her rage broke free and Abeke let it.

17\. Smile

It's rare for both of them to honestly smile- not just a smile only meant to charm or an fake smile to encourage a laugh at a stupid joke. But they seemed to smile more when they were together. Much to the disgust of Conor and Abeke- till they begin doing the same thing.

18\. Breathe

It's such a simple thing, breathing, so why has it suddenly become so hard- and why is everyone looking at him like that, he's fine, it's just a little blood- and then everything goes dark.

19\. Empire

The Conquerers see themselves as an empire, and at the top is a crazy uncle who rides a crocodile and a talking monkey and talking snake; strangely, it's not that different from all the other leaders of the world.

20\. Hunger

She hungers not for food, safety, or even her friends; sometimes all she wants is her parents and sister and for them to tell her she's done well.

21\. Opposite

They're completely different and maybe that's why they clash, but they're also so alike that there's no choice but to argue.

22\. Talking

Nether of them had ever had a friend who was a girl. It was nice having someone to talk to about things they just couldn't talk about with the boys.

23\. Triangle

Trying to keep them from killing each other was honestly one of the most fun things she had ever done. Manly because she knew they were fighting over her.

24\. Cooking

Teaching Rollan to cook was not the easiest thing Abeke have ever done. But to say the least it was entertaining. After explaining that eating raw cake batter is not cake Rollan ran off to show his undercooked cake to Meilin.

25\. Different

Their animals were so different. A cat, a dog, a bird and a bear. A animal of grace, one of speed, one of sight and one of peace. Different, like the people they belonged to, but they were all one team.

26\. Better

Them coming from different parts of the world and all they had arguments about which had better leaders, food and music.

27\. Peace

Peace never really came for Shane. Even when the war was over. He had just done to many things for the wrong side.

28\. Blanket

The one thing she had from her home was a tribal wrap that belonged to her mother.

29.

When Conor became a shepherd again Briggan surprised everyone by watching over the sheep.

30\. Tea

Abeke had grown up on coffee but when she moved to Greenhaven she gave up her old life and old drink.

31\. Yawn

There's something about yawning all at once that so funny...

32\. Writing

Writing home was hard. Like writing to people who don't care.

33\. Dead

Their leader was dead. Her mother was dead. Her father was dead. And she felt dead herself.

34\. Snow

He hated snow. It was just to white. And it was all he could see but those yellow snake eyes.

35\. Fly

Sometimes Rollan look up in the sky and wished he could join Essix up there.

36\. Candle

Candles on a birthday cake. How was Meilin supposed to know that that was a prank?

37\. Cookie

Every once in a while Abeke and Conor would go down to the kitchen and make cookies. And get covered in flour.

38\. Books

Abeke loved the library. The smell, the comfy chairs and the stain glass windows.

39\. Energy

He could feel the energy draining from her. He never should have left and let her be taken.

39\. Blame

She hadn't drunk the bile on purpose but she still felt the blame.

40\. Habits

They all had their habits. Conor was never sure. Rollan was never serious. Meilin was always serious. And Abeke was always hiding. Was that real?

41\. Hero

Meilin had always knew she was born to be a hero but she didn't deserve to be a hero is much as her teammates.

42\. Writing

He was so proud when he wrote his first letter to home he had written himself.

43\. Cuts

At the end of the war they all had their cuts, in their body and their spirits.

44\. Training

'It seemed training had become show-off time.' Conor thought as Meilin and Rollan race across the field as Dina their new trainer watched.

45\. Greenhaven

The kid had talked about how the castle didn't feel like a home with how big it was so Olavn built them a cluster of cottages in the forest.

46\. languages

Meilin and Abeke still knew their languages from their homelands so it came in handy when they wanted to talk without the guys.

47\. Bows

It was just like Meilin to give a weapon as a birthday gift.

48\. Tide

The power to control water was a good ability for pranks.

49\. Mustaches

"What is that thing?" Abeke laughed.

"It's a mustache." Rollan said proudly. " Traik said it was a sign of becoming a man."

Traik was in the background laughing his head off.

50\. Eyes

After a few years their eyes began slowly changing. Sliver replaced light brown, dark blue replaced green, amber replaced brown and dark violet took over dark brown.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Go ahead and ask me who each one is about if your stumped! Please use PM.

I decided to take a break from working on my home story and write something quick. And I kinda got distracted with the book I'm writing. I so excited for it!

Also the new book rise and fall just came out but I won't be able to get it for a while so if anyone has read the book can you please tell my what happens? Please spoilers are fine! I just can't wait! And really if you can do this I could like write something for you. Just ask me and tell me what you want because I'm going out of my mind I want to know what happens so much!


End file.
